The present invention relates in general to mineral mining installations and more particularly to scraper-chain conveyors for transferring material.
In mining, it is known to employ conveyors of various kinds but especially useful are scraper-chain conveyors. Such conveyors are often installed in longwall workings and in drifts or roadways adjoining such workings. From time to time it is necessary to displace these conveyors and various forms of shifting apparatus are known for this purpose. The forces imparted to the conveyor to effect its displacement can produce many problems. The invention is particularly concerned with the combination of a conveyor and a shifting apparatus for displacing the conveyor longitudinally and seeks to provide an improved form of reinforcement for a conveyor of conventional construction and size.